This disclosure is directed to poly(ester-carbonate) copolymers, thermoplastic compositions including the poly(ester-carbonate) copolymers, articles formed therefrom, and their methods of manufacture, and in particular high flow, high heat poly(ester-carbonate) copolymers and compositions and articles formed therefrom.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in automotive, lighting and consumer electronics industries, it is desirable to provide polycarbonates having high heat capacities and good surface properties such as the ability to be metalized. In addition, many of these applications require thin wall thicknesses or high flow lengths. Accordingly, it is also desirable for these compositions to have good melt flow lengths (low melt viscosities) and good melt stability (lack of melt viscosity shift) at the processing conditions.